


Xzi/Sp9rk1e      《Ⅰ》

by GeenVa



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeenVa/pseuds/GeenVa
Summary: *骨科
Relationships: SP9RK1E | Kim Yeong-Han/Xzi | Jung Ki-Hyo





	Xzi/Sp9rk1e      《Ⅰ》

Xzi/Sp9rk1e 《Ⅰ》

#

骨科

#

金英韩终于伸手覆上了自己身前那根可怜巴巴滴着水的性器，粗暴的上下动作带来的快感终于让他攀上了迟来的高潮。

他尖叫着射精，把脸埋进郑技孝的T恤衫里大口呼吸，身体在床上无意识地舒展开，轻微地颤抖着。

郑技孝推门进来看到的就是这一幕。

他的弟弟，被他刻意忽视甚至蓄意冷暴力过的，共享着同一半血脉的弟弟，赤裸着，躺在他的床上，怀里抱着他出门时脱在床上的T恤衫，颤抖着喘息。

好恶心。

……好恶心。

他伸手带上了门。

金英韩听到关门声的时候才堪堪缓了过来，吃力地挪动着酸软的四肢想要从床上爬起来。

和金英韩被水汽模糊的不成样子的视线对上的时候，郑技孝才恍然惊觉自己正在往床边走。

他尽量控制着自己不那么突兀地停下步伐，在阴暗角落里堆积了十几年的，几乎扭曲的厌恶感再次泛了上来。

那是他的弟弟。

分享了来自于母亲的血脉的，抢走了他所有本应得的宠爱的弟弟。

偷偷地溜进他的房间，赤裸着躺在他的床上，怀抱着沾满了他味道的衣服，发泄欲望的弟弟。

身材纤瘦的，皮肤白皙而细嫩的，脸色潮红的，连眼尾都飞红的，用掺杂着渴望，情欲和恐惧的眼神看着他的弟弟。

——好恶心啊。

他还是站在了床边。

衣衫齐整地，居高临下地看着，还在努力撑起身体的金英韩。

“我不在的时候，偷偷溜进我房间里做这种事吗？……好恶心。”

金英韩一颤。

眼泪流下来的时候金英韩甚至没有意识到自己在哭，他只是保持着一手撑床的跪坐姿势，呆呆地仰着头看着他的哥哥。

——他的哥哥。

哥哥也对他很好很好过。

会给他糖果，会抱着害怕雷雨的他睡觉，会把他从地上抱起来，轻轻拍掉他衣服上的尘土。

是从什么时候开始的呢。

被讨厌，被疏离，被刻意无视之后在隔壁房间和别人做爱。

“在哭什么啊，被恶心人的家伙恶心到的是我啊。”郑技孝嗤笑一声，“被自己的弟弟意淫，被弄脏床和衣服……真是，在我床上自慰。”

“——恶心。”

他几乎要被扭曲的厌恶淹没了。

但他依然看着金英韩抓着他的衣角坐正了，低下头靠向他的下半身，用颤抖的手去解开他的运动裤系带。

金英韩咬着他的内裤边向下扯的时候他笑了起来，笑声刺的金英韩哆嗦了一下，还是张口把已然硬挺的一根含了进去。

第一次就含的这么深感觉并不好受，但他还是努力放松着喉咙把性器往更深处吞。

腥膻的味道涌进鼻腔，他什么也不想了，讨好也好自暴自弃也罢，就算今后都被厌弃躲避——

郑技孝伸手扣住了他的后脑。

被按着后脑插到更深处的时候，金英韩下意识干呕而收缩的喉口，湿热又紧致地吮吸着硕大的头部，控制住收起牙齿几乎要耗费他全部的自制力。

被射进喉咙里的时候金英韩艰难地咽了下去，又扶着床沿咳的眼眶通红。

剧烈的咳嗽再一次压榨着他肺里的氧气，缺氧让他有些眼前发黑，却让味觉更敏感，精液的腥膻混着些微的铁锈味充斥着他的整个咽喉，让他几欲干呕。

金英韩被推到床上的时候脑子还是懵的，连郑技孝去掰他的大腿也顺从地乖乖打开。

郑技孝的手指在他的后面打转，细微的痒感顺着皮肤爬上来，他难耐地缩了下后穴，然后大脑有瞬间的空白。

郑技孝的手指插进去的时候啧了一声，金英韩察觉到自己毫无阻碍接纳了两根手指的时候他就知道自己后面是个什么样子。

挤的过多的润滑剂在手指抽插时发出咕啾的水声，顺着指根打湿了手掌，金英韩呜咽着伸手挡住了自己的脸，扔在枕边的润滑剂被碰掉在地上，发出一声闷响。

金英韩仰起头喘了一声。

郑技孝碰到了他的那个点，好奇似的又在那处略硬的地方按了按，轻易得到了金英韩几乎有些过激的反应。

一声尖叫被硬生生掐断在了喉咙里，金英韩咬着嘴唇，郑技孝用力按了几下，就看到他身前的性器又慢慢硬了起来。

“被摸到这种地方也会有反应吗？——像女人一样。”

被翻过来摆成跪趴姿势的时候金英韩还是哭了出来。

那些现实或梦里反复出现的画面在他眼前一帧帧回放，半掩的门里透出昏黄的光，他的哥哥，郑技孝的身下是那个女孩，也许是另一个，喘息和尖细的呻吟交缠在一起，女孩细白的腿勾着他劲瘦的腰，而他却几乎着迷地看着郑技孝背上两片漂亮的肩胛骨随着他的动作起伏。

郑技孝会亲吻那个女孩，深吻，抚摸她的身体，和她十指相扣，用很温柔的声音说情话。

可郑技孝，他的哥哥，连给他一个眼神都觉得嫌恶。

为什么。

——为什么？

被郑技孝进入的时候金英韩彻底软了腰，他长久以来渴望的事终于脱离了虚无的幻梦，他空虚的身体被粗暴地填满，硬热的烙铁碾过最细嫩的肉，有些微的痛，过于充盈的液体被挤压的咕啾作响，他却依然觉得不满足。

——还在想要什么呢。

郑技孝在他身体里刻意地缓慢碾磨着，在碰过某一处之后金英韩的满盈着情欲地长吟，郑技孝便不再折磨他，挺腰又深又重地朝着那一处撞进去。

于是金英韩闷在喉咙里的，带着哭腔的喘息和呻吟再也压不住，和肉体拍打的声音一起落在郑技孝耳膜上。

郑技孝掐着他腰的力道让他有些痛，但又被从尾椎窜上来的快感夹杂着冲散了，连带着他心里空落落的疼一起，被情欲的浪潮彻底掩盖下去。

他溜进郑技孝房间，向他的兄长打开身体，被使用，然后被毫不留情地丢弃。

——你的幻想被实现了啊。

他慢慢蜷缩起来。

只是在那个梦里，躺在郑技孝怀里的是他，被温柔亲吻的是他，被轻声哄诱的是他。

又都不会是他。


End file.
